blossomfandomcom-20200215-history
Fright Knight
Fright Knight is an ancient and powerful ghost, self-described as the spirit of Halloween and both The Ghist King's minion and second-in-command. Appearance In the episode Fright Night, Fright Knight, described as The Spirit of Halloween, was released as a result of Danny attempting to borrow his sword for a haunted-house decorating Halloween contest. He chases after him and takes over Amity Park with his sword, the Soul Shredder, which causes people to disappear to a dimension where they experience their greatest fears which include Mr. Lancer in a dimension where he is forced to constantly scratch a chalkboard while doing calculus equations, and Tucker on a deserted island in his boxers with no technology. His sword is also one of the few things that dwell in the Ghost Zone that has a corporeal form, as Danny was able to grasp it in his human state, though it seems to lose this quality upon entering the real world. Fright Knight also rides around on a bat-winged Pegasus ghost known as Nightmare. Danny, however, managed to trap him inside a pumpkin by placing his sword inside and saying the poem to seal him within it. He returned in Reign Storm, where it is revealed that he was a servant of Pariah Dark. He helps his master take over Amity Park, but at the end, turns into one of the many ghosts who turns against the king. He also apparently made a deal with Vlad Plasmius, though it is unknown what that deal is. It is most likely that he works for Vlad now. In the end, he appears right behind Vlad to help Danny trap the king. He now follows no one until the next time someone opens the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep. In the beginning of The Ultimate Enemy, he works for Dark Danny in an alternate future. He attacks Valerie after the Ghost Shield goes down and basically chases her into Fenton Works. He made a cameo in Frightmare in a dream sequence of Danny's while he was under a sleep spell from Nocturne. Fright Knight's final appearance is in the series finale, Phantom Planet. He is one of the many ghosts who helps Danny and Skulker turn the entire planet intangible, so that an asteroid can pass through it. Personality A ruthless knight, Fright Knight lives to strike fear into the hearts of anyone he's against. If that doesn't work, he prefers to fight his way, using his skills to proclaim his superiority. It seems he either teams up or works for anyone whom might be of potential benefit to him. He also appears to have a flair for dramatics, likes to do poetry, and does nearly everything in a dramatic way, like bellowing his warning to Danny and Vlad in the form of a poem. Nightmare Nightmare is Fright Knight's horse, a giant bat winged Pegasus, with sharp fangs and teeth, red eyes, a long horn on the top of his head and a flaming green mane, with a tail and hooves similar to Fright Knight's own cape. Nightmare is also presumably male according to the lack of eyelashes and the sound of his neighing. He also has armor around his head and neck with an insignia of a pumpkin with bones going through it like the skull and crossbones of a pirate's flag. As shown in Fright Night, he like his master is trapped in a pumpkin, although Nightmare has to be released separately. Powers/Abilities Powers Fright Knight is a powerful and incredibly strong ghost, enough to overpower Vlad quickly. These are the powers he has displayed, though it's unknown if he has anymore: *'Flight': Standard ghost powers, sometimes aided by his horse, Nightmare. *'Invisibility': Standard ghost powers. *'Intangibility': His intangibility allows him to phase his hands through the Fenton Portal, unlike most ghosts. *'Ghost Ray': He is able to fire pink ghost rays from his eyes. Often used as a primary ability, such as shooting down Danny for taking his famed Soul Shredder. *'Flaming Crystal Meteor': Able to summon and throw purple flaming crystal meteors with incredible destructive power. *'Superhuman Strength': Able to lift someone off the ground with little effort and throw them through walls with little more than a mere move of his hand, as well as open the doors to the Fenton Portal and break the walls, very easily. He is also able to knock a person or ghost unconscious with one punch and hold ghosts as strong as Vlad Plasmius in an unbreakable grip with one hand. *'Superhuman Durability': Fright Knight is considerably durable, as shown during both of his main appearances. Physical attacks have little if any effect on him. Only the greatest physical force, energy beams and explosions can damage him, but they will only stop him for a short while before he returns to the fight, showing no wounds whatsoever. In Fright Night, Danny threw him at a giant clock, which only disoriented him briefly. In Reign Storm he survived the combined attacks of Valerie, Danny, and Vlad without any visible wound or injury, the only result being that he was left stunned for a few moments. *'Superhuman Stamina': He can fight for seemingly hours on end without having any signs of fatigue. *'Teleportation': He can do so with both his sword's power and his own, disappearing in an explosion of bats though he only seems to do this under his own power, rather than the sword's. *'Telekinesis: '''In the episode Reign Storm, he was able to summon his sword from a long distance. Abilties *'Swordsmanship': He is very skilled in the art of swordsmanship. *'Poet': He can make up poems on the spot. Equipment Weapons *' Soul Shredder': In addition to his powers, he also gets others from his sword, which is the container of most of his powers. These are currently the known powers from the sword: *'Ghost rays': Green in color. *'Creation of EctoStorms': When his sword is stuck in the roud it can create a massive ecto-storm that, capable of transform people and inanimate objects into monsters *'Deflection of Ectoblasts''' *'Ghost Domes Generation': It was used to mark land for The Ghost King. In this event it is placed in the ground and summons a force field surrounding what ever land Fright Knight claims for his master. Neither humans or Ghosts or anything for that matter can penetrate it, with the exception of Fright Knight who can teleport out. The sword also works as a signal of surrender. so when anyone takes out the sowrd, Pariah and the Fright Knight appear to claim their price. *'Send any being to a dimension of their worst fears: '''Via slicing and dicing them. *'Telekinesis': In the episode Reign Storm, the sword returned to its owner from a long distance. *'Pyrokinesis': The Soul Shredder can burst into flames. Transportations *'Nightmare': As is already mentioned above, he uses his horse Nightmare to travel. *'Self teleportation: Also mentioned above, he can teleport himself anywhere. *'''Flight: He can fly by his own powers. Weaknesses *'Ectoranium': Standard ghost weakness. *'Blood Blossoms': Standard ghost weakness. *'Anti-Ghost weapons' *'Pumpkins:' His main weakness is that if someone puts his sword inside a pumpkin and recites the following verse he is sent back to the Ghost Zone. The poem is as follows'': To cease the storm, to end the fear'', the sword must sheath, in pumpkin near. Gallery Danny Phantom 24 030.jpg Danny Phantom 15 186.jpg Danny Phantom 15 190.jpg Danny Phantom 15 215.jpg Danny Phantom 49 028.jpg Danny Phantom 28 028.jpg Danny Phantom 15 279.jpg Danny Phantom 15 325.jpg Danny Phantom 15 234.jpg Danny Phantom 15 270.jpg Danny Phantom 15 232.jpg Danny Phantom 15 337.jpg Danny Phantom 15 169.jpg Danny Phantom 25 015.jpg Danny Phantom 24 404.jpg Danny Phantom 25 214.jpg Danny Phantom 15 416.jpg Danny Phantom 24 447.jpg Danny Phantom 25 220.jpg Danny Phantom 24 048.jpg Danny Phantom 25 204.jpg Danny Phantom 24 396.jpg Category:Male characters Category:Living characters Category:Characters Category:Powerpuff Girls Characters Category:Danny Phantom Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Supernatural Category:Supernaturals Category:Villains Category:Villians